A New Beginning
by mutant
Summary: A new Beginning (sequel to Demon eyes) Xander a vampire and raring to go.. (might be B/X.. havent decided)
1. Default Chapter

1 A new beginning (1/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
I am now up and walking freely, the soul that once had inhabited this body had now been banished completely to the back of its own mind held in restraints by me. It is a presumption that the soul leaves the body when a vampire will take over.. In fact they stay there the whole time and their emotions will feed the beast that is me.  
  
Why do you think a vampire normally kills the family and close friends of the soul? To weaken it.. To make it easier to subdue it and keep it where it belongs. Small gentle footsteps greet my ears and I watch from the shadow of a tree as a young woman walks slowly across the dark park. Her blonde hair gives her the same look as a slayer I know, she is wearing a long dress that goes down to her ankles. She looks behind her on occasions and I can't help the smile that greets my lips.. She smells delicious; the blood pumps through her veins fast and strong and makes me lick my lips in anticipation.. To nip.. To taste.. To suck.. To feed.  
  
She must have heard me as I sneak slowly through the branches brushing them apart to achieve a better view; her feet pick up a faster pace so therefore the noise of her footsteps increase. Following her I sniff the air and smell the satisfaction that is fear, it just smells so neat. My feet are now a blur.. I turn and walk right into the path; I had made it so I was in front of her.. She walks up slowly as she is looking behind herself for any signs of me and walks into me.  
  
Turning she looks at me and slightly smiles, the strong beat of her heart greets my ears as well as the laboured breathing as she is panting.  
  
"Sorry.. But.. I think someone's following me" she is scared and looks worried, her eyes plead with me to check it out.  
  
"What make you say that?" I ask a gentle smile on my lips as I try not to look at her neck.  
  
"I heard footsteps"  
  
"Footsteps.." I step past her and my face changes into that of my true visage "It's all quiet.. And that's good"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well it's easier to kill you without an audience"  
  
The gasp that comes from her is almost comical as the light of the full moon catches my face, my yellow feral eyes stare into her blue ones, her lips open wide and she is about to scream but I place my finger gently over her lips.  
  
"I wouldn't if I was you, it'd make me cranky"  
  
The smell of fear eminating from her is insatiable as I take a long look into her beautiful eyes, I remove my finger and can see tears descend her cheek as she starts to sob.  
  
"Please.. Don't hurt me.." She pleads.  
  
"I won't.. It'll sting a bit but not for long"  
  
I run my finger along her chin and brush it gently down her neck feeling the pulsing vein there, her eyes leak tears freely and I place my finger back on her chin and turn her head to the side then lower my head to her neck. My fangs extend then a small whimper.. And finally blood, the life giver, the beautiful power it invokes is amazing. It slides down my throat as I lap at her neck hungrily. I feel her weaken under my touch and I pull back feeling the hungriness gone and remove my hands. Her body drops to the floor in a slump and I turn and smile licking the last droplets of blood from my lips.  
  
The last breath of the young woman can be heard as her heart beat slows, as her breathing becomes inconsistent until it finally just stops. All the while this was happening an annoying screaming was coming from inside.. The soul it was angry.. Trying to fight me.. Ha.. Me. It quietens down as I restrain it even more pulling it down and trying to tear it what it stands for to pieces, the soul let outs an almighty sob as it cries for the life his body had taken.  
  
"Now.. " I whisper "I wonder where all my friends are"  
  
Walking through the underbrush and through a few trees I set out on tracking them down and making them pay.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
A grunt and a moan.. A grunt and a moan.  
  
The sounds greet my ears as I walk into Spike's crypt, the grunting is him and the moaning is .. Buffy? My emotions all of a sudden run wild as I see the act before me I can feel Anger.. But for what? DO I care about her? NO.. The soul however does.. And the anger he is putting out is so strong.. So pure.. So beautiful that it has interfered with me and even seems to slightly control me.  
  
"SO" I shout announcing myself "A slayer and a vampire sitting in a tree, F- U-C-K-I-N-G" I smile as she quickly jumps up from the floor and my stomach involuntarily does a somersault for some reason. She covers herself with a sheet and looks like a deer trapped in a deer's headlights.  
  
"You know.. I always thought you went for Brunette's"  
  
"Droopy Can't you see we are in the middle of something here?" Spike says annoyed.  
  
Cheek, annoyed at me.. Who does he think he is? Dracula.. Ha ha.  
  
"Sure I can see your in the middle of someone.. And call me droopy once more and you'll be wearing that penis as a tie.. Although it'd need to be stretched.."  
  
I smile as he covers himself completely up and even seems to blush.  
  
"Xander.. I can explain"  
  
"You like vampires huh? Always knew it.. You just love to jump up and down on a corpse"  
  
"HEY" she shouts "It's. I just been feeling.."  
  
"What? Well I don't really care anyway, I just came here to find you, you can fuck who you want even if it is LITTLE Billy here"  
  
"You're pushing it droopy"  
  
Forward quickly, my hand around his throat lifting him up and pushing him hard against the crypt wall, his face a mask of surprise.  
  
"I said don't call me FUCKING droopy"  
  
"Xander.. What?" Buffy says looking at me.  
  
"Xander.. What?" I mock in a high pitched voice "What do you want little girl? An applause for fucking him? An award maybe.. I don't care, I just came here to find him so I could PUT him DOWN like the mongrel he is"  
  
"Auh.. Like you could" Spikes voice, strangled, he tries to grab my hand but I force it to the wall hard breaking three of his knuckles and he grunts in pain.  
  
"Kill him? but he's helpless.."  
  
I can't help but laugh at her stupidity "Boy.. Did he do a good job on you, you think he doesn't want to be bad? You think he cares slightly that your depressed? He set it all up and I must say I'm quite impressed after all he did get to bump and grind with a slayer"  
  
"You.. You don't talk like this.. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Me? Ha what's wrong with me? You were the one humping a guy you can't stand.. No make that undead guy you can't stand and your asking me what's wrong? Nothing's wrong I just came to announce something"  
  
"Whaa..t?" Buffy asks nervously as she looks at me.  
  
"My retirement from the Scoobs.. I just don't like any of you anymore.. Your so pitiful.. SO useless.. Look at you, Buffy the vampire Layer.. Then there's the witch.. I don't even know what happened to Anya.. Haven't seen her in days.. Oh and don't forget your thief of a sister"  
  
"What.. Thief?"  
  
"What, you've been so obsessed that you didn't know she'd been arrested? Wow.. Self involved much, mind you you've been experimenting with LITTLE Billy boy here haven't you, maybe I should call Angelus and tell him all that crap he went through was for nothing because you were jumping the first corpse available"  
  
Her anger rises "I can do what the hell I want, it's my life"  
  
"Possibly.. Though that might be debatable soon enough" I sneer "The announcement also has an added bonus"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm your new enemy"  
  
My face changes once more to my true self and she screams, and Spike chokes under my grip.. 


	2. 2

1 A new beginning (2/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
Her face had such a comical look to it and I would have started laughing but I had to remain serious. She looks like she's trying to do twenty-five emotions at once. Fear, Guilt, shame, despair. I can't help but let a small giggle escape my lips.  
  
"Xan.. What.. NOO.. It can't be"  
  
"Oh but it is.. It's true and now I finally see" I reply with a small smirk on my lips "Kind of ironic don't you think? We fought all them things together and the Scoobies are going to fall by my hand."  
  
Tears start to slowly fall down her cheeks, she tries to brush them away but they keep coming.  
  
"Do you want to know how he died?" She shakes her head vigorously "He was calling out your name, in his last minutes all he wanted was for you to hold his hand as he slowly faded.. Guess you'll never get that chance huh"  
  
"Buffy. Ugh don't listen to him.. He's trying to get in your head." Spike's voice interrupts our little one to one and I pull him back and slam him once more onto the crypt wall and he grunts.  
  
"Least I aren't trying to get into her pants, Billy boy"  
  
My eyes slowly find hers again "He cried for you, wanted to know where you were, but no worries he'll never worry again, he knows.. He's right here" Xander points to his head "And boy is he disappointed, the amount of emotions he put off on that one scene could last me a decade and id still have a smile on my face"  
  
"What you talking about. Droo..Xander, the soul dies.. It leaves the body" Spike chokes out under my grip.  
  
"Not this time, he's watching all of this and he's fading even more bit by bit, soon he will be gone, although id like to keep him around, his emotions are strong, he has a lot of spirit"  
  
Buffy by now is balling, her tears fall freely to the floor below and she looks even more depressed than when she was sleeping with Spike.  
  
"SO.. Be prepared for another Big bad and this time its personal" I laugh "always wanted to say that"  
  
Buffy looks lost in her own little world as her eyes linger on Xander's dead reanimated body. Xander has no idea where she gets the stake from but soon he sees her flying toward him. Dropping Spike he steps out of the way just avoiding a good staking.  
  
"I wont let Xander be like this.."  
  
"Wow, I must say, took you long" I sneer "It took you months to even kill Angel yet 5 minutes and here you are.."  
  
"It's different.. Xander wouldn't want to be like that.."  
  
Buffy still covers herself slightly, Spike is pulling himself up rubbing his neck and he looks coldly at me making me smirk again. God these people or un people are just so funny.  
  
"How do you know" I reply "He seems to be getting used to it and after that display you and Spike put up he is ready to let his soul be torn to pieces"  
  
"I don't believe you.. He's strong.."  
  
"Where've you been? Before I came along he was a bitch, he had just got fired form his job and was been threatened with eviction from his house, his girlfriend had just left him because she didn't want to commit and the one person he ever loved is boinking a corpse.. Strong.. You think?"  
  
Doubt, it's a wonderful thing, I can see it clear as a present day in her eyes, it gives people a chance to attack and that's just what I did, launching myself forward I pin her against the crypt wall and she gasps in surprise.  
  
"Remember this?" Spike goes to intercept me with a tackle but I jump and he flies past and slides along the floor hitting the end wall "Idiot.."  
  
I run my hands down along her bare sides softly and she looks into my eyes.  
  
"Do you.. Come on slayer, I like it when your scared, the more I scare you the better you smell"  
  
A small smile comes to her lips but she quickly regains herself and pushes me backward, I roll over backwards and back on to my feet.  
  
"You want to kill me?" she grabs the stake and throws it to me "Go ahead.. Do it"  
  
"Buffy.. No.." Spike says as he stands up.  
  
"What's the mater Billy boy? Want to do it yourself?" I turn my head back to Buffy's "Sorry Buff but I'm going to have to turn you down.. Stuff to do people.. People to torment"  
  
"You don't want to kill me?" she seems surprised and somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Well ..Not yet, there's so many more people to torment before I get to you."  
  
But as quick as my hand can move I grab the stake and launch is sideways and the next thing I hear is a crunch of bone as Spike is stuck to the wall.  
  
"You missed.." Blood pours from his mouth as he speaks, the stake had jammed his shoulder straight through.. I didn't miss.  
  
"Nop" I reply, turning I head toward the door.  
  
"You think ill just let you leave.."  
  
"You really don't have a choice"  
  
The next thing I hear as I make it to the door is quick footsteps and I turn grabbing Buffy by the neck in my strong grip and lift her slowly up. "If that's the best you've got I'm going to be sorely disappointed". A laugh and a twist of the hand later and she is flying toward the wall and hits it hard slumping to the ground.  
  
"Hmm" I whisper "Wonder what Ahn's doing"  
  
---------------  
  
I watch her from afar, she sits in front of a warm fire inside her new home, her body as close to another human beings as possible, they are toasting there drinks and she laughs at a lame joke he has told. A couple of week ago she had broke it off, there wasn't really a reason just that she couldn't commit yet and i.. No.. The soul thought it was strange and really actually felt something deep for her and was slightly depressed when she left him. God knows why.. She's just too stupid for my liking. Her feet touch his and I can tell they are soon going to start the carnal act that she loves so much.  
  
"Time I think.. To devour the Ex" A giggle.. A laugh and a step forward.  
  
Finding her wasn't that difficult she still worked at the Magic box and I simply followed her to here, 124 Albie street. Very nice house, it stands 5 stories up and has a huge garden. The good side of town or as I like to call it the rich bastard's side of things. I stand in front of a tree watching them through a window that leads into the living room.  
  
Another giggle escapes my lips at I remember Buffy's face as I changed, this was going to be sweet, where all other vampires failed I will prevail. Right now they are so weak, so pathetic, so utterly useless that they couldn't beat Spike's brainpower and we all know how much dye he's used on that hair.  
  
  
  
Kneeling down I grab a stone and lob it toward the window as hard as I can, the window shatters around it and the two forms jumps up as quick as they can, scared out of there wits. Anya sees me and motions for the man to remain inside and I can see him arguing. Another moment later and I see the door open and she steps outside and looks my way.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out"  
  
God, it just keeps on getting better, while he wanted to marry her she was boinking someone else, the amount of pain this guy can put out astounds even me and I'm a vampire. She seems not to notice and I decide to play along.  
  
"How long..?"  
  
"It doesn't matter"  
  
"How long?" I ask again.  
  
"2 month.. Oh Xand I'm so sorry"  
  
"Not as sorry as you will be" I mutter below hearing level "It's okay Ahn.. "  
  
"No its not.. I just fell out of love with you.."  
  
"What and you love him?" I ask and point to the guy in the window.  
  
"Not really, but he's a doctor and has this nice house.. "  
  
"Oh, I see what its about now."  
  
"No.. You don't, I did love you.. But I just feel out of it.. And I couldn't go through with it"  
  
"That's okay.." I reply, opening my arms she walks forward and into them giving me a hug and as she can't see my lips I smile. My face slowly changes as she hugs my chest and I see the mans face at the window change into that of a fear mask and he starts screaming and pounding on the glass. He gets her attention and she looks his way, turning back she sees me,, My face changed and she screams.  
  
"Don't scream Ahn, it'll be over soon"  
  
I sink my teeth into her neck as I grip her harder, the blood releases from her pulse point right down my throat and I lap hungrily, the man screams and comes running out of the door. Turning in a 360 degree turn I drop her corpse and as he runs toward me a axe in hand I grab him by the neck and twist, a snap and a thud, the corpse drops to the floor.  
  
"Now.. "I say and turn looking down at my muddy attire "Wonder if there's any shops open" 


	3. 3

A new beginning (3/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
Beta-reader: Reed  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
"Here Willow Willow Willow."  
  
It was dark in the house. I slowly walk down a hallway scraping my fingernails against the stone wall. It has taken me a while to find Willow after my little excursion to the shops acquiring some leather trousers and a leather jacket. I thought about going for the whole terminator deal and get some glasses but I couldn't "afford" it. I had no idea where Will would hang out these days. So I walked around the University for a while but she never turned up. Soon I remember the apartment that Amy lived in after having a rat-ectomy and made my way there. She was working on her GED so she could start UC Sunnydale next year.  
  
As I was hanging around there Willow finally shows up. She was wearing a cloak of some kind that hangs to her ankles as she exited Amy's block. The young witch kisses Amy on the lips. I tell you these Scooby's are loose on the relationship scale. I mean one is a Necrophiliac, not that there's anything wrong with that, and one's a lesbian who's having an affair. I followed her quietly without being seen. She walked for quite a while and I followed her up the largest hill in Sunnydale. At the top stood a house, I'm not sure why it was there, and I mean I never remember seeing it before.  
  
Anyway, I followed her inside this large wicked looking house. I loved the feel of the whole place, it held a certain eerie feeling and I loved it. It is just neat. She must have known I was coming because she had a barrier force field on the door so I smashed a window to enter. Obviously she didn't own it and she had only had enough time to erect a force field at the door because I had no trouble entering. After I entered the house, I noticed the place was completely dark. Willow was also in hiding and with a grin I was determined to find her.  
  
"Oooh Willoooow"  
  
Turning my head slightly I can pick up the faint sounds of footsteps, downstairs in the cellar. Following my ears I find a door and slowly descend into the murky depths of the cellar and still there is no light, my vampire vision helps me as I make my way down the stairs and look around.  
  
  
  
What? Can she see in the dark now?  
  
"Xander..."  
  
A voice, her voice... But different, it tries to interfere with my thoughts. Her voice tries to take control of my body to make me do things. I brush it off quickly and make my way forward and there she stands.  
  
Willow's hands are apart, wind circling her magical form, and black eyes that shine brightly at me. She seems slightly miffed at being disturbed, because she was performing a spell with cauldron. Yep you heard me right, Willow using a cauldron how 1700's of her.  
  
"So... how's the magic Willow?"  
  
I smile widely at her, as she starts to chant an unfamiliar phrase and slowly floats up into the air until she looks down on me, but then again she always did.  
  
"Well."  
  
The voice again, but this time it is reinforced by her magic and seems to come out as a roar. The echo off each wall alone would have made the body's former soul's ears bleed, but I'm not normal anymore. That weak thing is gone buried deep within me.  
  
"So... having a lesbian three-way huh? Can I Watch?"  
  
"What did you come here for?" She roars.  
  
"No chit chat, jeez. Why must we always be business?"  
  
"Leave... Or die"  
  
"Too late." Two words said with a slight edge of anger and she begins to chant once more.  
  
But this time I am quicker, running and jumping to my right I kicking off a wall and turning in midair ramming straight into her and sending us both to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Willow Willow Willow, I thought you'd be stronger" I laugh slightly as she seems to look at me scared for the first time that neither me nor my human self has seen in ages.  
  
Thud, her head hits the floor as blackness consumes her.  
  
I rip her sleeve off and shove it in her mouth to stop any words that might turn me into a frog if she awakens. I notice some shackles on the wall and grin.  
  
"Ooo Kinky."  
  
After shackling her to the wall, I turn around and look at my new home. It would do for my purpose, yes, there are enough shackles for each Scooby including Giles if he was to return. Yes, this would do for torturing, for hurting, and finally for killing the Scoobies.  
  
"Sorry, Will's got to run. Nearly sunset and I think I'll find myself a Tara before the nights out" 


	4. 4

1 A new beginning (4/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
You'd think that finding a witch in a hell mouthy type of place such as Sunnydale would be easy wouldn't you? See a woman flying through the sky, oh that's got to be our gal.. But let me tell you it's a lot harder than you'd think.  
  
I've been looking for Tara for about 3 hours and its nearly time for the sun to up and rise on a brand new day, oh god how I hate the sunlight.. I can't even kill people during it so what's the point.. Well unless someone unexpectedly walks into my house of residence.. Maybe I should put up a sign saying free candy..  
  
Note to self.. Put up sign outside home  
  
She just seems to be nowhere I've looked, the magic box.. Which is looking pretty cruddy these days, I guess since Giles left its just gone downhill. Willow's dorm.. But then again I just so didn't expect to find her there. I even tried parts of College such as the lesbian make out place ermm Whatever a girl wants I think the place is called. She must be hiding or something.. Maybe she's found out about me been all vampy and so hot in leather that she's turned and will be waiting for me back at Willow's cauldron.. Naaaaaaa.  
  
I can feel the night air becoming slightly warmer as each second passes and can't help but smile at the memory of Buffy's face earlier on in the morning when I slammed her against the wall of the crypt. Nice thighs.. So soft so as I like all my girls to be.. Mine, Spikey boy's just going to have to go, he's really pathetic anyway, I mean even in his hay day he was a carbon copy of Angelus but without the hair gel and more dye.  
  
The light in the distance can only be the sun as it starts to rise, early morning.. How I hate thee so and I've only ever seen one including when I was human. I can finally say that I am now one creature, not one having supremacy over another's soul, we joined.. I don't know when it happened but it just seems that with all that had happened over the past few hours, as in Buffy humping Spike and Willow turning bad that I or my older half, the human part was sick to death.. Literally. Fighting for so long just to end up dead because his friends decided to do the bad thing while he was fighting a vampire can really make am person pissed off.  
  
So here we are.. One being, it's like a vampire having a soul I guess except one problem.. The soul doesn't want to be good anymore and here we are one big happy family in a hot body that is leather clad hunting our friends, I've never felt so strong in my life.  
  
Willow is unconcious as I walk in to the room that she was handcuffed in. Her head is leaned against the wall at a strange angle and it seem like she had tried to do a spell but failed, guess her body disagreed with the electrical charge she got from the chains when ever she'd use magic.  
  
What does she think I am? An idiot?   
  
One thing I do know about the Scooby's though, when they can't fight a big bad call up help.. So I guess there might be some more company coming soon.. Hmm wonder if Angel knows about Buffy and Spike. A smile spreads along my lips as I think of the possibilities. 


	5. 5

1 A new beginning (5/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
"Wakey Wakey Willow"  
  
A kick to the side and she grunts in pain and her eyes shoot open, for the last 2 hours I had been bored out of my head.. Nothing to do but sit and look out onto sunny Sunnydale.. How horrible. I had tried a dab at some spells that were open but they didn't seem to do anything, so it was the last straw and I jolted her awake.  
  
Willow rolls onto her side with a grimace of pain and finally pulls herself up her eyes darting open.  
  
"Oh look, sleeping beauty as arisen, oh how I wish I could kiss those lips"  
  
Willow's eyes seem to be a much lighter colour as if they were reverting somewhat to the Willow I once knew, but doesn't that just mean more fun?  
  
"Xander.." Her voice is raspy and she tries to rub her head but discovers the chains holding her hands.  
  
"What.. Where am I?"  
  
"You don't remember?" A smile creeps onto my face "Well.. It went like this"  
  
Leaning down I get close to her hear "I captured you, now I'm going to torture you and then.. Finally, I will kill you"  
  
Her face takes on a whole new definition to the word fear, her eyes widen as she sees my fangs and the ridges form on my forehead but my eyes remain the same colour as always with maybe a tint of red.  
  
"No... It can't be"  
  
"Oh.. But it can"  
  
My hands make there way down her thighs and then down her legs before making there way back up to her breasts.  
  
"No.. No.."  
  
"I have a question for you.. Do you suck or swallow?"  
  
Her face right about now would have made me laugh if I wasn't already, the fear that's coming off her is unmistakable and makes me lean even closer and run my tongue along her cheek.  
  
"Buffy.. Will kill you"  
  
"Hahah" My hand suddenly finds its way to her throat " You think so? She wasn't there for me, doesn't even know who my sire is.. Do you want to know where she was? Do you."  
  
My lips whisper breaths onto her ear.  
  
"She was with Spike.. And not in the patrol sense either, more like "I'm a skanky hoe ill screw anything with or without a pulse" sense"  
  
"You're lying.. Lying.."  
  
She seems to have gone into some kind of catatonic state repeating them words over and over, its funny what a sick enough image can do to ones mind.. Isn't it? Words, just words but they can hurt just as much as any knife and even sometimes cut deeper.. Ask me, I have plenty of internal scars.  
  
"Please.. Xand."  
  
She had finally pulled herself from that state to look into my eyes as I licked my lips. I kiss her nose and tears can be seen making there way down either side.  
  
"Please.. Please what?"  
  
"Please, don't do this.."  
  
"Oh but don't you see, I have to.. My one aim in unlife.. To see the Scooby gang fall before my very eyes" I slap my hand down hard on her leg making her let out a small whimper "And trust me, ill see it"  
  
She can't do anything as I lower my head to her neck and my fangs sink deep into her flesh, she doesn't make a sound as I suck her dry, the life blood gently flows down my throat. I might be a young vampire but I know the difference between the bloods already, the more powerful the person the better, Willow while very powerful was diminished some.. Although the after taste wasn't too bad.. It leaves me to wonder what slayer blood taste like.  
  
Slicing my fingernail across my wrist I raise it to her head gently and soon enough she is gulping it down, finally pulling away I untie her then pick her up and walk out of the room towards the bedroom, my first childe will awake soon.. Then we'll see how the Scoobies do.. We will see. 


	6. 6

1 A new beginning (6/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
It had been an hour since I had turned her, she will arise soon to help me in the fight for supremacy against the rest of the Scooby gang, I changed her because I have read somewhere that once a Wicca becomes a vampire they become extremely strong in the black arts, much stronger than any human could ever become and there's also the fact that she'll be under my control.  
  
I'm not very good at magic, that I can say for certain but when I came upon a spell in one of her many magic books called "Vampire slave" I just couldn't resist, all it required is some of her and mine blood, a little drop of sulphur and 10 minutes later she'll do anything I say, she should rise soon I can sense a presence from her as the demon fights for supremacy and it will win, she's too weak to beat it like most humans.  
  
I have no idea what Willow's been doing in this bedroom but its very lushly decorated, bright colours surround the 4 post double bed that also has some drapes hanging down on either side, I sit in a chair across from the object and she lays on top.  
  
It's won, the demon, her eyes flutter slowly open and she pulls herself up gracefully and dumps her legs over the side of the bed looking my way the whole time.  
  
"Why did you turn me?"  
  
"Your good at magic" A simple reply but a bigger picture is not needed, well not for my slave anyway.  
  
"And who says I will do magic for you?"  
  
"Me.."  
  
Walking slowly towards me her feet gently making soft sounds on the wooden floor she leans down and runs her tongue along my ear.  
  
"But what if I don't want to"  
  
"Well then I'd just have to say.. Control"  
  
She immediately stops what she's doing just stays there, still and quiet.  
  
Ah the wonders of a word anchor, if I and I alone say that word then she becomes under my control instantly.  
  
"Take a step back bitch"  
  
Immediately she steps back and just looks blankly at me.  
  
"Now.. Jump up and own on one leg"  
  
She follows the command and I laugh out loud before standing up myself.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Walking forward I grab her by her shoulders hard and press my lips to her own.  
  
"Self"  
  
Another word anchor it turns her back to normal.. The confusion in her eyes is very evident; she has no idea what had just happened.  
  
"You see.. "I say a smirk gracing my lips and I push her back onto the bed "There was this spell called vampire slave."  
  
Her eyes widen.  
  
"Yup, you got it.. I'm not such an idiot huh, you're mine.. I own YOU"  
  
Her face changes and her demon is shown, she launches herself at me and I just turn and look her in the eyes as she flies through the air.  
  
"Control.."  
  
One word, one beautiful word.. God I love been me.  
  
"Willow.. You know that little pesky sunshine thing with vampires.. Well I want to find a way around it.. Can you help?"  
  
"Yes master" she replies numbly.  
  
"Good" my hands come together and I smile a bright smile. 


	7. 7

1 A new beginning (7/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
When I had ordered will to come up with an anti sun spell for my now sensitive skin I didn't think she'd have created one in hours, it seems that she'd already researched the idea before at one point and therefore she had left from there. So here I stand in the doorway of the great house known as Willow's witchy bitchy place, the sun shines down brightly but I have yet to move my hand into it.. Fear I guess.  
  
Willow is inside somewhere researching on possible methods for me to become even cooler, got to say.. She's definitely my bitch now. Reaching slowly forward my hand brushes against the warmth of the sunlight then I snatch my hand back really quickly.. Nothing happened, my hand didn't ignite in an inferno.. It worked. A step forward and there I stand, the sun beating down on my cold head, the light shines all around me and I have to cover my eyes to see while my eyes slowly adjust.  
  
Reaching inside my pocket I produce some shades and slip them on over my eyes.  
  
"Wow, I don't have to wait to kill people.. Cool.. Hmm wonder what the Scooby gangs getting up to"  
  
---------------  
  
* Outside the Magic Box *  
  
Was I right or was I right? There he stands brooding as usual, Angel.. She seems to be telling him something, Spike is nowhere in sight though.. Good id have to get all rage filled and kill him other wise. Cordelia's there too, she sits at the back reading a book talking to some black guy.. And Wesley, A girl walks from the training room into the front and Xander is sure he hadn't heard of her yet.  
  
"Well, I guess the time is right"  
  
Pushing the door open with a large grin on my face the bell rings and they all turn to look.. Wow if I had a camera at this moment id be a millionaire, they all stare and there mouths are wide open.  
  
"You know if the wind changes you'll stay like that"  
  
Angel is the first to react and takes a step forward.  
  
"Hold it broody" I say with a smile " I'm not here to hurt you. Yet"  
  
He seems curious and tilts his head to the side "Go on.."  
  
"Well I was just wondering if anyone had seen Tara.. She's like the invisible frickin woman"  
  
"Why do you want her?" Buffy's voice this time; I can feel the anger coming off her in vibes.. Oh how wonderful it is.  
  
"I don't.. Just wanted to tell her that she shouldn't expect Willow's help anymore.. And you shouldn't expect Anya's"  
  
"If you so much as hurt her."  
  
"You'll WHAT?" I shout, "You'll sit there and take me calling you names? Shut up blondy.. Anya.. Well she's a goner.. Will is just.. What's the right word? Oh yea she's my bitch"  
  
"What?" Cordelia replies.  
  
"Slave.. Bitch. Does anything I tell her because I am her GOD"  
  
"How'd you pull that one off?"  
  
"Little magic.. Like this magic here.. You like?" I spin and then smile.  
  
Turning my head to Buffy I look into her eyes. "I knew you'd call him.. It was so.. Predictable"  
  
"Not as predictable as you going after Willow."  
  
"What? You thought id go after her first? Well in fact I actually wanted you first.. But ill take what I can get"  
  
"Yea like I'd ever..."  
  
"Like you'd ever what? Be with a vampire?" Her eyes widen, she is like a deer trapped in a cars headlights "Did you tell Angel where you were the moment I was killed? The time I screamed out your name in pain? Eh.. Angel.. DO you want to know?"  
  
Buffy just seems to be frozen in her spot, a sound greets my ears.. Spike coming in the sewer entrance.. Fantastic.  
  
"Well?" Angel looks form me to Buffy then back "She was with Spike. And not in the I'll stake you dead way.. More like in the oh stake me please Spike way.. If you catch my drift"  
  
Angel, he loves her still, I can see the moment when his heart is torn into two and then when Spike steps through from the training room that's just a prize moment.. Let me just say I've never seen Angel move that fast with a stake in his hand.  
  
A smile is on my lips.. God I'm good, turning I open the door and the bell rings and I then exit and head toward Revello drive.. There's more fun to be had, after all the young summers has to be somewhere.. She's not at school a lot.. So I'm guessing home, this'll be fun. 


	8. 8

1 A new beginning (8/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
Angel didn't kill him.. Buffy stopped him, I heard them as I left she told him "we might need him" Ha no need about it, but isn't if strange that she always says they might need him? They've got no chance especially with the weakest link there, Billy Idol.  
  
As I walk along main I can't help but smile, the sun beams down on me and people walk casually pass me without a care in the world, God it's good been me, fantastic even. Willow's doing something or other.. It seems we have a psychic link somehow; it alerts me if she tries to do something bad and I can control her by just thinking.. Wonderful.  
  
My hand shoots out and I grip the neck of a young girl, she looks to be about 18, a brunette with beautiful eyes.. The people around don't even seem to be bothered; they just look down and walk past. Humans are so soft.  
  
The girl doesn't even have a chance to think as I twist her neck and drop her corpse to the floor, ahh the wonders of a sunlight spell, can kill anyone at anytime now. A few people stop and look at me and even one guy thinks he can take me on.. Well until I throw him into a brick wall and his bones break.. Humans are so pathetic.  
  
People have probably already called the cops, oh well. Walking along I take a turn down an alley, a fire escape stands some way up but I jump it with ease and walk up to the top of the buildings. Humans are so dumb.  
  
The sounds of the police can be heard as they screech along the streets and I watch as an ambulance comes and checks over the people.. No luck.. both dead, the guy has internal bleeding.. Hmm bleeding, I forgot to feed.. Oh well. Jumping along to the next building I carry on till the end then glide down to the floor and head toward Revello drive.  
  
The street is quiet but then it always is, I walk to Buffy's house, no one seems to have done some maintenance on this place for ages. A few tiles hang from the roof, walking up I knock aimlessly on the door, hopefully the little wannabe thief is in.  
  
OH she is.. She opens the door rubbing her head; she is dressed still in her pyjamas and even looks to have a hangover.  
  
"Dawny" I say with a smile "How you doing?"  
  
"Oh it's just you.. Go away" she replies in slight anger.  
  
"Just me? Well I must say that means a lot coming from a two bit hooker with a vampire layer for a sister"  
  
You should see her face, guess she didn't think I could speak like that, always the good Xander huh, always the good one. Pushing myself forward I actually walk through the door.. Wow this spell she did is good, very good.  
  
"Xander?" Her voice slightly uneven.  
  
"Maybe I should change my name" I reply and turn to smile at her "How about.. GOD"  
  
I guess she doesn't know how to reply, I guess she's an idiot; I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. I hear a car screech outside and suddenly Buffy's voice.  
  
"Xander.. Please.. Don't hurt her"  
  
"Who thought id come here?" I reply, "Couldn't have been Mrs no brains"  
  
"Dawn.. Ease yourself outside the door"  
  
Still think I'm stupid don't they, ahh the wonders of the effects of blonde dye on people..  
  
"Why? This is Xander he won.." My hand clutched around her throat as I shove her hard against the wall at the side of the door, her eyes fearful now, god I love fear.. The smell is so intoxicating.  
  
"Won't hurt you?" I mock "Well.. This Xander's changed.. Not the wuss he once was if you catch my drift.. "  
  
"Xander.. We've got somebody already performing a spell to restore your soul" Buffy, she tries to act all condescending even though I'm holding her sister by the throat, I jab her hard against the wall and she grunts in pain.  
  
"Have you really? Who.. Tara? I got to say.. I'm impressed" I reply and turn smiling her way "But for once magic won't work" releasing Dawn I drop her to the ground and she gasps for breathe, then I turn and walk toward Buffy, she is all alone. Gripping her around the neck I pull her toward me and run my tongue along her cheek before I reach her ear "because.. The soul is already here.. We are one" Pulling back I release her then turn to walk away, I can kill them some other time.. After all I've got loads of it. I hear a whoosh and turn to intercept an arrow headed for my back, snapping it in two I see Angel hid in the backseat of the car.  
  
"Oh Angel.. The spell won't work.. But there was a small spell called "remove a soul in three easy steps" Willow's working on it right now"  
  
The surprise on Buffy's face is comical and then suddenly Angel jolts in pain in the backseat of the car, god I love magic.. It's so useful.  
  
"I Guess" I say and smile at Buffy "it's now Angelus" 


	9. 9

1 A new beginning (9/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
"Oh Angelus buddy how you doing back there?"  
  
I suppose it's a good job he has something covering him or he'd have been dust as soon as he stepped from the car, he smiles my way then walks to the side of Buffy grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh.. Buffy did you think that I didn't have a plan?" she seems rather down at the moment her eyes don't move as she looks onto the grass that makes up her front lawn "well booey for you lot. I'm just too intelligent for all of you.. Thick as pig shit as the phrase goes"  
  
"Oh Buffy Buffy Buffy.. You always underestimate your opponent" Angelus says with a smile.. "You always underestimate your friends too"  
  
"It don't matter," I add with a smirk "after all its not her brains were interested in"  
  
"Oh.. He is right.. Give the vamp a prize" he leans down to Buffy's ear and whispers something to her, she visibly cringes and withdraws back from him "guess she's not into a little Angelus action anymore.. Why not try your luck Xander?"  
  
"Oh.. But I do plan on it.. Although she has to pay first"..  
  
Smiling he grins then walks over to my side "to kill her you have to love her.. And Buffy.. Xander loves you most of all.. Think what he's going to do to you and ill be there every step of the way to help.. "  
  
"Need your Spikey poo now? He'll be mince when I'm done.. "  
  
"I don't care about Spike.." a murmur from her lips.  
  
"Pardon.. " I say with a grin.  
  
"I don't fucking care about Spike!!!!!!!!!!!" She screams and falls to her knees tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Wow.. She does get a bit emotional these days.. Doesn't she?" Angelus says with a grin "must be the years without a vampire such as I to keep her company"  
  
"Inadequate as Spike is" I grin, "I'm going to have to chop his balls off and then skewer him.. Ya know for the fun of it"  
  
Buffy doesn't move, she looks down at my feet the whole time and I must admit there is a small part somewhere deep down that tells me to stop, but the other part of me is much stronger.. Much more in pain, grinning wildly I turn and motion Angelus to follow me as we walk back toward my house.  
  
--------  
  
It's wonderful having a connection with Willow like I do, been able to tell her to do things. That's why Angelus suspects nothing till we walk through the door and a hand grabs him slamming him hard against the wall.  
  
"Hey.. "  
  
"Shhh" I whisper with a grin "This won't hurt a bit.."  
  
"But.. I'm on your.."  
  
"My side? For how long.. Your Angelus not famed for your loyalty"  
  
The next thing I know his eyes roll back into his head as he is injected with magical concoctions of Willows.  
  
"Brilliant Will.. You deserve a treat.. Bark like a dog"  
  
"Woof.. Woof."  
  
Grinning I pick up the old vampire and walk towards the cauldron room already thinking of my next move. 


	10. 10

1 A new beginning (10/?)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
Angelus was definitely angry, his demon roared as a cage was placed around it, of course this is all metaphorical. In fact the demon was been held in place by Willow's magic.  
  
What can I say, I like slaves. Willow is none responsive as ever; all she does these days is things I tell her to.. I love every goddamn second of it. Right now she is down in her little room concocting something "special" for me. I can't help but marvel at the brilliantness that is the anti- sunlight spell. The heat of the sun gently caresses my face as I look over the streets of Sunnydale. Sunnydale during the day, it's quite a beautiful sight so survey, all the little non-important people going about their unimportant business just ready for the picking.  
  
Angelus is quite pissed off that he's now my slave as well as Willow, I can sense it in every command I give him to do. One important thing I have learnt is that he's scared of me, very scared. He has to obey my commands as I pointed out and if I said such a thing like.. "Walk across the street right now" he'd have to obey and what if I wasn't to grant him the sunlight spell? What if I was to let him burn to pieces and melt on to the concrete floor as I dreamed many times in the past? Respect from him is an unusual thing, his eyes always show anger but he'll never be able to display it for the world to see as he did in the past.  
  
Grinning a wide grin I turn from the window frame and walk towards Willow who just walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Will.."  
  
"Master" A seething response but I love it all the same.  
  
"You done as I asked?"  
  
"Here you go"  
  
Holding out my hand she places a blue vial into my hand, scanning the contents I see a clear liquid sloshing about inside.  
  
"Fantastic, you can now kiss my boots"  
  
Down on all fours before I could finish the sentence, god I love my job.  
  
---------  
  
The magic box, a nice shop if I ever did see one, the sign seems slightly wonky and to the side as if it had been pulled, the open sign had been turned around, obviously someone was having a Scooby meeting without the lead Scooby.  
  
Me..  
  
Walking forward I slip the blue vial into my pocket and open the door, the bell rings as I step onto the hard wood floor and down the stairs. A greeting if I ever did see one.  
  
Buffy with a stake in hand stood not 3 feet from me, Dawn stood a few paces back and to the left and Tara to the right of her they all stare cautiously at me.  
  
"Well if it isn't the golden girls.. Don't remember them carrying weaponry though"  
  
"What do you want Xander.. "  
  
"You can't just come out and ask a question like that.. "  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.." I grin slightly "You wouldn't like the answer"  
  
"I thought your boyfriend would be with you"  
  
"Boyfriend? I'm not that way turned sorry to disappoint your fantasies, and since you asked so rudely I'll tell you why he isn't with me. He's polishing my other pair of boots after all don't want to look shabby when the big day arrives"  
  
"Big day?"  
  
"The end of course.."  
  
"Of what? The world?"  
  
Laughing slightly I open my mouth to speak but then decide on something else, pulling the blue vial from my pocket I flip it in my hand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a drug, well a magical drug.. I drop this and you three are pretty much my bitches.. Want to see if it works?"  
  
From the surprise that automatically appears on there faces I guess they didn't expect such a tactic, what did they think I would go the old fighting route? How 1990's.  
  
"Xander…" Buffy says and starts to edge herself away from me "Don't…"  
  
"I'll give you a 5 second head start.. The drug has got a 1 mile radius when dropped into the air, it spreads through the air as quickly as a knife through butter I wanted the whole entire population but Ill settle for a few hundred."  
  
They seem hesitant at first until I grin and see them headed for the door.  
  
"! Mississippi"  
  
"2 Mississippi"  
  
Grinning is tart to walk toward the door, slipping it slightly open I see them head towards the street end.  
  
"Don't you just love a slayer's run?"  
  
The vial flies from my hand toward the concrete. 


	11. 11

1 A new beginning (11/12)  
  
Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, Joss owns all but doesn't deserve to.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Demon eyes  
  
Bashing: None  
  
----------------  
  
The gas spreads quickly, sweeping through the town's street at a speed that is awe-inspiring. Sweeping down the side alleys and down Main Street, through people's windows and into their houses. Within minutes all that could be seen was a thick blue smog. It was quite a humorous experience to watch as people ran for cover, but how do you hide from a gas?  
  
People ducked behind walls, behind houses, behind dumpsters, pretty much anything that was in sight. Although it was pretty much useless, they succumbed to the gas.  
  
I never knew what was going to happen to them but the gas seemed to be sucked in and the people slowly passed out and fell to the floor. Within moments they pulled themselves up and looked at me, their eyes completely blue the centre a little darker than the rest. Even for me that was freaky.  
  
It's not like the vampire link, I can concentrate on one of them and hear there thoughts but only if I concentrate, but then again humans normally aren't as strong willed as Demons. They don't need to be monitored at all times, not like Angelus or Willow.  
  
My feet make gentle sounds on the concrete as I pass a few of my Slaves, I just love that word, Buffy had tried to outrun the smog and I have no idea if they had managed to get away. Doesn't matter anyway because with this many slaves she couldn't do anything, it's good been the smart one.  
  
I suppose she thought that we'd have an end fight, she'd win and that'd be it, they'd live. Sorry to say it doesn't work like that. Not when Alexander Harris is a baddie, now they know what a true baddie is all about, I'm not some Angelus wannabe, I don't want to destroy the world, I just want a little bit of the world to call my own and Sunnydale will do perfectly.  
  
Catching a sniff of something I turn my head, the smell of cigarettes surrounded by leather and an all to sickly smell. Spike. Moving my feet quickly I run immediately down an alley that was five feet away and there he is, standing in the shadows helping Buffy, Tara and Dawn to get down a manhole.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the Brady bunch" My voice echoes around the small place and I sneer. Apparently the gas had yet to spread down here, there seems to be some sort of magical element at work, probably Tara.  
  
Spike turns shocked, his human features disappear and he turns to his demon.  
  
"Think that'll scare me? Billy, come on.. You think you can take me? You think your stupid blonde hair will save you?" Grinning a wide grin I step one foot closer "Take your best shot"  
  
Spike, so predictable. Took it hook, line and sinker, immediately headed my way to throw a punch. He's quite slow for a vampire, kind of stumbles along. Not as tough as I am anyway, snapping out my hand I grab him and throw him against the wall, a crunch of bones can be heard. Gripping his shoulder hard I grin.  
  
"So Spike, How does it feel to die by the hands of me? Droopy, I could come up with a new name for you. ol impotent one.. How about, Dusty?"  
  
Buffy doesn't move and neither do the other's in fact I'd say they were rushing even faster down the manhole, grinning from ear to ear I look at the pitiful vampire that is Spike.  
  
"Now, don't you feel ashamed that you saved her?"  
  
Slipping my hand into my pocket I pull another vial out and shake it in my hand.  
  
"What's that?" Spike manages to croak out "You want me as a slave too?"  
  
A laugh from my lips later and I press the vial to Spike's forehead.  
  
"No no no, why would I want you as a slave, this is a little thing called a "Demono Calikus" Spell, tears the demon right from your body, tears the body to pieces then eats you piece by piece. Bon Appetite"  
  
Jabbing the vial hard into his mouth I step to the side quickly and watch as it takes effect, it's quite an amusing thing to watch. First he starts to foam at the mouth as it devours his flesh then he screams in pain as it gets deeper and tears at the demon, before he slowly evaporates as he screams the whole time. One of the most rewarding moments of my life I must say.  
  
Not giving Buffy anymore of a head start I jump down the manhole, the darkness greets my eyes and I can see them about 800 metres up ahead, she is slowed down by Dawn and Tara, they stumble along trying to keep up and every so often she stops for them.  
  
Human's so slow. 


	12. 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedication: Churchy boy:)  
  
  
  
A new beginning part 12  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My feet touch down onto the hard surface of the laden pathways of the sewer system and almost instantly the vicious onslaught of smells smothers me like a thick cloud of fog devour a small island. The over powering smells soon dissipate as my heightened senses get "used" to the rambunctious scents of the vile river of slime running beneath the city streets. The gently waves splash against the side of the pathway as I take my first step down the tunnel, I can still feel her presence. Having not noticed till just now the extensiveness of my supernatural abilities concerning the slayer, she may be able to feel us but we can also feel her.  
  
The slayer  
  
Killer of killer's  
  
Hunter of the Hunters  
  
How the tides have turned in a matter of days, once long born brethren of said hunter, I was a friend. I was a good friend.  
  
My hand slams into the concrete of the tunnel breaking the hard stone there, it fragments and falls around my feet and I remove my appendage to look it over. Not even a cut, no bruise and no pain.  
  
"We were friends..." My own words begin to slur as I regain my composure "Were been the operative word in that sentence", rubbing my hand gently I remove the fragments of the stone still indented into my skin and head off in short down the tunnel towards the slayer.  
  
Been alone gives you time to think and I was never one for that activity but my own thoughts overwhelm me as well as that of my "other half". Also on the edge of my mind linger the thoughts of Willow and Angelus as they go about the set duties for the upcoming celebration. All of those thoughts in one head, brushing against each other, mixing and twisting as they try to break chains of restraint and try to crash toward the front lobe. Memories been the strongest, a flash of an image appears and twists under my scrutiny as I tread along, it only appears for a brief moment but I recognise it.  
  
My 19th birthday party  
  
I was happy then  
  
I lived in my parent's basement but I was happy  
  
No one to worry about except the occasional hungry vampire knocking at the proverbial door, what made it happy was us, the original Scooby gang all entwined in each other's lives so much to the extent that you could actually call us friends. Then the year progressed and I guess so did we. I still remember the stupid ness that was me as I tried to keep up with Buffy on the liquor front. 22 Jack Daniel shooters, a few shots of vodka and a few beers later and I was totally oblivious to the outside world. Buffy's slayer abilities helped her out but I was ill for three days afterwards.  
  
A smile etches its way across my grim features before I brush it away with a scowl. It doesn't matter, they don't matter. Nothing matters but my revenge. The demon in me screams for blood as it flashes an image of Buffy and Spike before my eyes. My legs pick up and I move faster down the tunnel.  
  
A gentle breeze runs along my ice cold cheek as I make it to the intersection, I knew it was coming. The way the water runs in a dike, stream, brook or any other type of water way can tell you a lot about the waters journey, past, present and even the future. The slight hint of water headed both left and right meant that there was an intersection. Light flickers along the left tunnel in my direction as I stare in that direction whereas the opposite tunnel seems to be an endless cave of darkness as it heads further into the city. My heightened senses tell me she headed towards the light and it's true but her other little friends headed down the other tunnel.  
  
Debating gets nothing done I reprimand myself, I've always been a man of action and even though I'm not a man anymore I'm the same guy "mostly". Turning left I hear the resounding echo of my shoes as they gently tap on the concrete, towards the slayer is a definite but that doesn't mean I can't get the others by other means that me.  
  
"The wonder of psychic links"  
  
Letting the light gently touch my skin I step forward headed out of this rat infested cess pit. As I get closer to the exit I can see the steel bars placed over the end of the pipe, they are severely bent and disfigured as an earlier person had escaped from this labyrinth.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
The rustic ends of the pipe are rotted brown as time, weather and use had worn them away tearing at the pipes very material and discolouring the element. Running my hand along the bent bars of the cage I smile, the same finesse that I'm used to. Grabbing one bar with both hands I gently increase the pressure and feel my palms sink into the steel. Pulling my hands off the metal I see the hands sewed into the very fabric of the material to last the ages. Then pulling my hands back I thrust forward as hard as I can.  
  
The cage shakes as it flies from the end of the giant walk-in pipes, flying through the air it hits an embankment about 400 yards away as dust and mud fly up around it. Stepping into the direct light of the shining sun I jump from the ledge and onto the grass not far to my left. Making my way up the knoll I reach the top and peer over the hill and am instantly greeted by a boot to the face, a Versace boot as well.  
  
I should have felt her presence but I was too taken up with outshining her at an entrance, egos are egos.  
  
Tumbling once I jump back to my feet and send myself flying toward her through the air, my foot hits her dead square in the chest and she topples over onto the grass once before rolling back up to meet me face to face.  
  
"Nice shoes, I'm going to be wearing that mark for a while" Cracking my jaw I grin in her direction but all she wears is a scowl on her face "Oh come on Buff, don't you think this is great?"  
  
Stepping forward I see her jump to the defensive stance I had seen so many times, I never thought shed have to use it on me. Unaffected I head off slightly to my right keeping a distance from her feet.  
  
"Don't you see the irony?"  
  
A smirk spreads along my face as I see the confusion behind her stone set eyes.  
  
"The irony… Me, Xander. The noble of noble's, one who brought you back from life twice should end it for good" Cracking a wry smile once more I can see her analysing my words "You know. You can't win. It's impossible, even right now my small but ever so grateful workforce should be picking up the brat and the lesbian"  
  
She keeps her stance but turns with me as I walk.  
  
"Who'll bring you back if you die a 3rd time.. Just think 3. You're not that good of a slayer really are you? I mean if it wasn't for us you'd be dead.. Twice. No offence but what is it that you do again? One person in all the world to die more times than Jesus maybe.. Or maybe it is. One slayer to screw them and in the dark nights bang them.. She is the SLAYER"  
  
Laughing at my loud words I see anger flare into her eyes, she never could take jibes. Stopping with my feet together I turn to her with a straight face and look her in the eyes.  
  
"You know I loved you once"  
  
The shock them words bring are evident as her mouth falls slightly, I nod my head.  
  
"Loved you quite a bit too despite what you thought. Maybe that's also why it's ironic. The final battle between two people, one who found love but could never hold it and one that's been looking for it her entire life."  
  
My lips twitch up slightly as I look at her.  
  
"Or maybe it's just a good old fight to the death"  
  
Jumping into a stance I see her jolt as she pulls herself from whatever reverie she could have been in and she looks into my eyes. All the while this is happening I feel my other side screaming bloody murder within me wanting the taste of whatever blood the slayer possesses.  
  
"You want me?"  
  
Her first words and they make no sense, filled with so much difference of meaning. Is it flirtatious? because after all I wouldn't be the first vampire she went to, is she offering herself as my servant? Does she want to stand by my side as ruler of Sunnydale? Or is it a challenge?  
  
"What?"  
  
Her eyes falter slightly under my gaze before she looks down.  
  
"Do you still want me?"  
  
Still?  
  
Is she asking if I still..  
  
My throat dries up quite quickly as that thought niggles its way around my brain.  
  
Do i?  
  
The thought hadn't greeted my head in so long; I always had strong emotions that only she could evoke in me.  
  
But do I still love her?  
  
I try to drown out all of my other senses as I stare at Buffy; she seems to be still looking down. The demon roars inside me and I feel a flash of pain wash over my body.  
  
It's trying to separate from me and become its own demon again. My eyelids falter and I feel myself slip unconscious as I fall to the floor.  
  
Pain jolts through me as I feel a kick to the ribs; opening them I see something in the darkness. Something awful, it's ridged forehead brings back a few memories and I pull back in fear.  
  
"No…."  
  
"Yes" it seethes; its tongue circles the word as if a lollipop "I am to kill you now, mortal. I have no need for you"  
  
Pulling myself up to my full height and gripping onto a wall, hopefully, that is behind me I stare at the demon and actually manage a smile.  
  
"What do you smile at? Your own death?"  
  
"No" I reply quietly "Did you think that you were in control this whole time? Did you think that you were ruling me and keeping me in chains? You thought wrong. I used you, my anger controlled you and I used you. I wanted to hurt her so bad, hurt them all. But I can't, I can't. She means too much to me and always has. No matter what she has done and so guess what. I don't need you anymore"  
  
The demon looks at me astonished and disbelieving and I let a bit of it fade, its arm disappears and then its legs before finally the rest of it is nothing.  
  
I hear a sound coming from somewhere. It's her voice, Buffy's.  
  
She hurt me, she caused me so much pain and yet I still love her.  
  
I let the light claim me once again and walk out into the world, into hopefully a future. There are problems but nothing that can't be rectified because after all if I can control a demon in my own mind and make it believe what I want it to then I can do mostly anything.  
  
My heart starts to beat once more and I feel the blood rush through my veins and my eyes open to the golden goddess.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Figure out what happened to the others by yourself:) 


End file.
